1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window blind assembly, more particularly to a window blind assembly that is aesthetically pleasing, structurally simple, and easily taken apart for cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are different types of conventional window blinds, including the roller blind and the roman blind. The conventional roller blind has a roller blind cloth and a roller rod mounted to a window. The roller blind cloth is connected to the roller rod, and may be wound around and unwound from the roller rod by rotating the roller rod, thereby either covering or uncovering the window.
The roman blind has a curtain cloth mounted to an inner side of a window, and one side of the curtain cloth is provided with some guide rings. Some cords extend through the guide rings, and are then connected to a bottom portion of the curtain cloth. Manipulation of the cords results in folding and unfolding of the curtain cloth.
However, the conventional roller blind has an unsophisticated appearance. The conventional roman blind, on the other hand, is not easily taken apart for cleaning. There is a need for a new curtain structure that deals with these issues.